<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life Day Surprise by FlyRobinFly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334163">Life Day Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly'>FlyRobinFly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Everyone gets their life day wishes, Finn is innocent, Fluff, Funny, Implied Mpreg, Life Day (Star Wars), M/M, Mpreg, Sort Of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe think they're just going to Yavin for some downtime during the Holiday season. Little do they know, they are in for a surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life Day Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soooooooo I totally forgot I was going to post this on Christmas XD</p><p>Anyway! Enjoy some Christmas Fluff! Or Life Day I guess I should say! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finn was excited! Life Day celebrations were just around the corner which meant he was finally going to go home with Poe. He’d met the holo version of Kes many times already but he couldn’t wait to fly to Yavin 4 and spend the holidays with the real version of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked into the small bunk room on the falcon that Finn and Poe had come accustomed to sleeping in together. He smiled fondly when he found that Poe was sound asleep. He’d been napping a lot more lately which Finn thought was a little odd but what was he going to do? Tell Poe not to sleep?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn sat at the foot of the bunk and shook Poe’s knee. Poe stirred awake and hummed. “Hey, you okay?” Finn asked. Poe furrowed his brows up at Finn in question. “You fell asleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe shrugged. “I was just tired. That’s all.” He sat up, kicking one foot onto the floor and leaving the other leg to curl around Finn. “Are you excited?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn held Poe by the hips and smiled, pulling him closer. “Of course, I am. I finally get to meet your dad in person.” Finn pressed a kiss to Poe’s forehead softly before pulling back and smiling at Poe. The beam of pure joy on Poe’s lips made Finn’s heart stutter. He was so lucky to have Poe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Poe said. “He really likes you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn stood, pulling on Poe’s hand. “Come on. We should get packing. I want to spend as much time there as we can. You’ve made Yavin sound really nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Poe scoffed as he stood. He walked with Finn into the cargo hold. “If only sixteen-year-old me could hear you say that. I used to think Yavin was the most boring place in the galaxy but-uh… guess boring can be a little nice when you’re older.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It sure can,” Finn agreed. He wasn’t sure about ‘boring’ but he was looking forward to having a break from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Generaling </span>
  </em>
  <span>for a few days. “I could use a little ‘boring’ these days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Poebito!” Kes warmly greeted his son, smothering him a tight hug. “How I missed you! I’m so happy you’re home,” he cooed, holding Poe’s face in his hands and squeezing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Dad. Miss me?” Poe teased as Kes let him go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kes turned to Finn. “And look who you brought home!” Kes hugged Finn with just as much warmth and-Wow! So that is where Poe learned to hug! Kes pulled back and smiled at Finn. “It’s nice to finally meet you in person. Those holocoms don’t do you justice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn chuckled. “It’s good to be here. Poe has told me so much about this place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. You mean the place he used to hate?” Kes teased, punching Poe on the arm. “I’m sure he’s been homesick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I hardly ever think about this place anymore,” Poe lied as he slung his bag over his shoulder. “You got food? We’ve been traveling for a while. Kinda hungry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Food! Of course, you want food.” Kes shook his head and looked at Finn as they made their way from the ship to the house. “The only reason he ever comes home anymore is for food.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn shrugged. “Only reason I can get him out of bed sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe laid on the couch and rubbed his stomach. “Oh! I haven’t eaten that much since last Life Day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn picked up Poe’s feet so he could sit with them in his lap. “That was the best tip-yip I’ve ever had, Kes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, there are lots of leftovers so we’ll be eating it for three days,” Kes said from his rocking chair. He smiled at the sight of Finn massaging Poe’s feet. It reminded him of when Shara was expecting Poe. Her feet would swell up at the end of the day and he’d rub them for her. He shook the thought from his mind and focused on them. “So what do you want for Life Day, Finn?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn continued to rub Poe’s feet as he thought. “I don’t know. I’m pretty happy with everything I’ve got already,” Finn concluded. “I guess all I really wanted was to have some downtime with Poe and I got it so…” Finn shrugged and smiled at Poe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you, Poe?” Kes asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe’s eyes were closed, enjoying the feeling of Finn rubbing his feet. He could feel Finn smiling at him which warmed his heart. He sighed as he tried to picture what he really wanted. “I want to watch the fireworks from the top of the Massassi temples. And drink an entire bottle of koyo nectar all by myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kes smiled and chuckled fondly. “Well, that can certainly be arranged.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you, Kes? What do you want for Life Day?” Finn asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Poe sputtered and mumbled tiredly. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>what </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>wants.” Poe opened his eyes to see Finn’s face when he told him. “All he wants for Life Day is to be a grandpa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Finn asked, looking to Kes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kes shrugged sheepishly. “Well, it’s a bit soon for your guys. But there is always next year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe laughed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Sorry, Pops. I don’t think that’s happening this year. Better luck next time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I got to have my boy home for a few days. And he brought home a boyfriend too,” Kes added, waving his hands in the air excitedly. His excitement was colored with tiredness from overeating. But his smile reached his eyes. “I think I’ve got enough for one Life Day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn wanted to make the most of his time on Yavin so he woke up early. Poe was still in bed when he made his way to the fresher and turned on the water. He relaxed as the warm water washed down his back and his legs. They didn’t get to take showers like that in the Resistance. It felt so good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn’s pleasure was interrupted by the sound of someone wrenching in the toilet just outside the shower. He pulled back the curtain to see Poe bent over with his head in the toilet. “Poe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn grimaced at the sound echoed throughout the bathroom again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned off the water and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist. “Hey,” Finn said, placing his warm hands on Poe’s back. “You good? You alright?” Poe spat and flushed, sitting back on his knees with a pained expression on his face. He didn’t respond. He was lost in thought. Finn knelt next to him as he rubbed his back. “Hey, Poe,” he said softly. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe nodded and glanced at Finn with a smile. “Yeah. Uh. I don’t know. I guess I ate too much last night,” he said. He saw the look of doubt on Finn’s face and stood up. “I’m gonna get dressed. Feel free to hop back in the shower.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn let Poe leave, closing the door behind him. But he didn’t get back in the shower. Instead, he brushed his teeth and put on his clothes before returning to Poe’s old bedroom where they stayed the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he walked in, Poe was lacing up his boots and fully dressed. “Hey, can we talk?” Finn asked as he closed the door. He walked up to Poe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe craned his neck up at Finn from his crouched position. He finished the last knot of his boots and sat up. “Yeah. What’s up, babe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn sat next to him on the bed. He wasn’t sure how exactly to have this conversation but he knew he needed to tread lightly and be sensitive. “Today is the third morning in a row that you’ve gotten sick like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe’s expression didn’t change. “I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn cleared his throat awkwardly. “So… you know where I’m going with this?” he asked carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe scoffed. “I don’t know what to say, Finn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn could tell Poe was uneasy and defensive so he took his hands and squeezed them. “Hey, it’s okay. We’re just trying to make sure something isn’t wrong. No big deal.-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pregnancy is a big deal, Finn,” Poe argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Finn admitted. “I just mean that we don’t need to be afraid. We’re in this together. Whether it’s what we think it is or not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe stood up abruptly, taking his hands away from Finn and walking to the other side of the room. He paced. “It’s not. It can’t be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn stood up, trying his best to exercise patience. “It could be, Poe.-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-but we were careful,” Poe said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn grimaced. “Depends on your definition of careful cause I’m pretty sure we’ve never used a condom-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take my birth control pretty much every day,” Poe said. “I swear. There is no way it could happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn put his hands on his hips and sighed. He looked down, eyes landing on Poe’s open bag. It was just like him to leave half of its content spilling out onto the floor. He bent down to pick up the bottle of pills sitting on top of a pair of pants. “You mean this birth control?” Finn asked, looking at Poe and giving the bottle a shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe nodded. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn hummed, curiously reading the label. He sighed and looked up at Poe. “Poe, these expired five years ago. What are you doing taking five-year-old birth control pills?” There was a hint of amusement in Finn’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe frowned. “What?” Finn held the bottle out to Poe so he could see for himself. Sure enough, Poe was dumb enough not to read the expiration date. “Oh man…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn started to laugh as he backed Poe up against the dresser. He grabbed Poe up by the thighs and lifted him up onto it, slipping between his knees and looking at Poe almost hungrily. “Are we having a baby?” he asked, playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Poe immediately started to laugh. He couldn’t believe he could be so reckless! No. Actually, he completely believed it. Of course, he would be that reckless. And to think the night before he’d just been telling his dad that he would have to wait to get his Life Day wish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn couldn’t explain the weird excitement he was feeling. Sure… they hadn’t planned on having a baby so soon but he was still happy. And the circumstances were pretty funny too. “Wow. Looks like your dad might get his Life Day wish after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Poe insisted. “No. We don’t-we don’t know anything for sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… your dad is going into town this morning,” Finn said. “Maybe we can have him pick up one of those-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Nonono. He can’t know,” Poe said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not? I think he’d be pretty excited-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s too soon,” Poe said. “And what if it’s nothing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn sighed understandingly. “If it’s nothing, then I guess we’ll have to change that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finn…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You said it yourself. We’d make really cute babies,” Finn said, continuing to be playful. The mood was lifted but Finn was trying to keep it there. He could see that it was working, making Poe a little happy but there was still something serious in Poe’s eyes that told Finn he was nervous. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to go into town with my dad and get a test,” Poe broke the news to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I can’t. I don’t even know what I’d be looking for-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just in the pharmacy. If you look around, you will find it. I’ll stay here and pretend to be sick. Say you’re going with him to get some medicine but don’t let him see you buy a pregnancy test.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poe still sleeping?” Kes asked as he enjoyed his first cup of caf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh. Yeah. He’s not feeling well,” Finn said. “Do you mind if I run into town with you to grab some medicine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! But I’m sure we have something already that could help,” Kes said. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know? Don’t worry about it. We need to refill on the stuff we normally carry anyway. Besides, I wouldn’t mind seeing the town,” Finn said, trying his best to sound casual. “So uh… when do we leave?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn tried to evade Kes as he scoured the isles for the pregnancy tests. But Kes kept following him relentlessly. So when Finn finally found them, he turned to Kes. “It seems I’m not finding what I’m looking for. Would you mind checking the next isle over for some nausea relief medicine? I’m gonna check this one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kes looked down the aisle Finn was standing at and then looked at Finn. He doubted Finn would find anything for nausea in the aisle he was in but he nodded. “Yeah. No problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn scurried to the spot in the aisle with the pregnancy tests and thought he was about to complete his mission. But he ran into a bit of a problem. “Which one?” There were about ten different boxes. Each was a different color. “Ugh. And Poe made this sound easy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn had to narrow it down. About half of them were for species other than human so he eliminated those. That still left six. And only two of them were for intersex individuals. He grabbed both of them up and examined them frantically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The purple one had flowers all over it and flashed bright claims of accuracy. The grown one with a geometric pattern screamed authenticity. “Come on, Finn. Purple or brown?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d get the brown one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn startled and nearly threw both boxes as he spun around to see- “Kes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kes shook a small box and smiled. “Found those nausea pills.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Thank you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pregnancy tests?” Kes asked, pointing to the two boxes in Finn’s hands. He saw the panicked look of horror on Finn’s face. “Let me guess. You weren’t supposed to let me find out the real reason you needed to come into town with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn sighed. He’d been caught. “Yup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t see anything,” Kes said with a wink. “But if I might offer some advice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn looked down at the boxes in his hand. He lifted the brown one. “So this one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s for y-presenting-intersex individuals like Poe. The purple one isn’t going to be accurate for him,” Kes explained. He reached behind Finn to grab two more and stack them on top of the one in Finn’s hand. “And you should probably get three.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn clumsily stuffed the purple one back on the shelf and clutched all three pregnancy tests to his chest awkwardly. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kes held up the bottle of nausea pills. “These?” He put them in Finn’s arms as well. “If that test comes up positive, you’re going to need these.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Already do,” Finn said to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And-” Kes stopped himself. He hesitated before walking to the end of the aisle and grabbing a bottle of something. “If he is pregnant, he needs to start taking these every day. If he’s not, he needs to start taking them whenever you decide it’s the right time to start a family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn took the bottle, arms starting to fill up. “Thanks,” he said. Well, that was unexpected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope I’m not overstepping,” Kes said apologetically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Nonono. You’re not. This is actually very helpful. I don’t think I would’ve brought home the right test. Or found the nausea pills,” Finn said gratefully. He squinted at the newest bottle Kes handed him. “And I definitely wouldn’t have thought to look for prenatal care vitamins.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only the best for my grandbabies,” Kes promised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Kes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem. I will pretend I didn’t see anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On one condition,” Kes said, waving a finger at Finn. He saw the nervous look in Finn’s eye and tried not to laugh. “I want grandbabies. You have to promise me-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I’ll get your son pregnant? Yeah. That’s not going to be a problem. Apparently, he’s been taking expired birth control pills this entire time. I mean, come on. How hard is it to read a label-Hey. That reminds me,” Finn said. Perhaps Kes could help him out. “Where is the birth control? Maybe I should get him some that actually works-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I don’t think you need to do that,” Kes said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn opened his mouth to argue but then he shut it, remember the deal they just made. Birth control wasn’t really a part of it. “Right. Nevermind. I’m just gonna… go buy the stuff,” Finn said awkwardly. “Thanks again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for what? I didn’t do anything. I didn’t even go into the pharmacy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn opened the door to Poe’s childhood bedroom and knocked. “Poe, we’re back,” he said, stepping in quietly when he realized Poe was curled up on the bed. He kneeled on the bed and set the plastic bag of supplies he’d gotten from the pharmacy in front of Poe. He pressed a kiss to Poe’s cheek when he confirmed he was awake. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe sighed, rolling onto his back to look up at Finn. “Nervous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Me too.” Finn felt BB-8 bump into his leg. He looked down at the droid. He probably came to talk to Poe about his amazing adventures on the farm but then stayed because he looked kinda sick. He cleared his throat. “Could you give us a minute, buddy? We need to talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BB-8 hesitated, looking between Finn and Poe before lowering its head and leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn turned his full attention to Poe. “So you’re nervous?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not for the reasons I should be though,” Poe said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn took Poe’s hand, lacing their fingers together. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it. “Explain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe pursed his lips and sighed again before giving it a shot. “The more I think about it the more pregnant I feel. The more pregnant I feel the more nervous I am about the test… being negative.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want it to be negative?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe sat up and looked Finn in the eyes. “Is that weird? Is it too soon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn shook his head. “No. I think I feel the same way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Poe asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn nodded. “Yeah. The thought of us having a baby makes me really happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Poe said, leaning closer to Finn. He pressed a nervous kiss to Finn’s mouth before pulling back. “So now you know why I’m nervous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you don’t need to be,” Finn assured him. He leaned over Poe’s lap and dumped out the bag. “Because if that test comes up negative there is always the next one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe looked at the contents of the bag. He picked up one of the tests and smiled. “Wow. You found the right one. I’m impressed.” He grabbed the little box and the large bottle to see what they were. His heart warmed up at Finn’s thoughtfulness. Or at least he thought it was Finn being thoughtful. “Nausea pills and prenatals?” He looked up at Finn in disbelief. “Wow. You really are ready for a baby, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Finn said, ignoring the small prick of guilt he felt for taking credit. “Are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe took a deep breath, looking at the test box in his hand. “I think so. As ready as I’ll ever be,” Poe said. He looked up at Finn and took another deep breath. “Wow. I’m really nervous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn held Poe’s face in his hands and smiled at him reassuringly. He looked like he was about to say something as reassuring as his touch but he just laughed shakily. “Me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Is that supposed to make me feel better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go take the test, Poe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe sat on the counter in the fresher, feeling as though his heart was about to burst out of his chest. The test was on the counter next to him and Finn was right there more comforting than Poe realized.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Finn asked, rubbing circles into the sides of Poe’s thighs. Poe has his full and undivided attention. He didn’t care about the test results. He cared about Poe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I’m going to cry,” Poe admitted. “Either way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Poe’s forehead. “That’s okay. Either way we’re going to be okay. And you can cry if you need to. I won’t tell anyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe nodded. He pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes and took another big breath. “Okay. I think I’m ready.” He wiped his hands on his pants and looked at Finn expectantly. “Tell me what it says.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe rested his head on Finn’s shoulder as Finn leaned forward to turn the test over. He held onto Finn anxiously and waited in anticipation. “Poe…” Poe pulled back and held his breath. “We’re gonna have a baby,” Finn beamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Poe’s heart melted warmly. He hadn’t expected to be relieved at hearing that. He was fully expecting himself to panic. “Are you serious?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn nodded and held the test out between the two of them. “It’s positive. We’re gonna be dads.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe sniffled. When had he started crying? He laughed as he examined the indicator on the test. “Wow,” was all Poe could say. He continued to sputter in something caught between a cry and laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Finn agreed. He furrowed his brows at Poe’s crying laughter. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe nodded. “I’m good. Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pregnant,” Finn said, letting it continue to sink in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank Force too,” Poe said, wiping a bit of snot from his nose. “I was starting to freak myself out with all the napping and getting sick every day and-and now I’m crying. Oh my god. Why am I crying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause you’re happy?” Finn offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More like hormonal,” Poe rebutted. He sighed, settling down a bit. The tears had stopped. Another deep breath and he could finally smile at Finn without bursting into tears. “Wow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Finn grabbed Poe by the face and leaned in to press a tender, warm kiss to his mouth. He pulled back and chuckled in amusement. “Can you believe it? We’re gonna have a baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poe, I made your favorite,” Kes said, placing a plate of breakfast scramble in front of him. The eggs, sausage, and potatoes were steaming hot. “Might want to let it cool down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe felt his stomach churning as he looked at the pile of scramble. Apparently, he had developed an aversion to eggs. He had to swallow down a gag. “Thanks, Dad,” Poe said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling any better today?” Kes asked as he dug in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Poe scowled at the food on his plate, holding back the urge to gag. “I don’t know,” he strained to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finn said you were having some stomach problems. You okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe took in a deep breath to stave off the sudden wave of nausea but the smell of the eggs was really triggering him. He stood up abruptly. “Sorry. I need some water,” he said. He made his way to the kitchen sink, grabbing a cup out of the cupboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kes looked up from the plate of food to Finn with a smirk. Finn knew Poe wasn’t going to eat it. He hadn’t been eating breakfast much lately. He figured he might as well enjoy Poe’s food for him. “S’good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe took a small sip of water, hoping it would curb the nausea but all it did was make him gag. He sputtered and spat in the sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay, Poe?” Kes asked from his spot at the kitchen table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe tried to drink again and it was actually successful that time. He took another deep breath and turned around. “I think I’m gonna lay down,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do that,” Kes said. He got up when Poe laid down on the couch. He walked over to him and pressed a hand to Poe’s forehead. “Ay, Poebito. I hope you’re not getting sick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe curled up, hugging one of the throw pillows. He groaned in agony. BB-8 rolled up to the side of the couch and beeped at him in concern. The droid had been chasing a fly around the house and only stopped when he noticed Poe wasn’t feeling well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should take one of those nausea pills Finn got for you at the pharmacy,” Kes suggested, rubbing his son’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe frowned, turned his head, and squinted up at Kes. “You were there? Finn, I thought I told you he wasn’t supposed to know about the pregnancy test-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pregnancy test?” Kes feigned shock. BB-8’s shock echoed his. “You’re pregnant?! Is that what was taking you two so long in the fresher?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe pressed his palm to his forehead and groaned. “Ugh, Dad!” He sat up and looked over the back of the couch at Finn who was thoroughly enjoying Poe’s breakfast for him. “Finn! What did I tell you?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn looked between Poe and Kes as BB-8 beeped and warbled explicitly. “Uh. I didn’t see Kes at the pharmacy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then how did he know about the nausea pills? And the pregnancy test?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told him I needed to get you something for your nausea,” Finn said, his attention still mostly on the food. “You were the one who said ‘pregnancy test’. Not me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poe, are you pregnant?” Poe buried his face in the pillow and whined. “Poebito, you know you can tell me anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe looked up at Kes, a sad, pained expression on his face. “Dad, it’s too early for other people to know about it-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense,” Kes interrupted. “You can always tell me-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if something were to happen-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I would want to know so I can support you,” Kes said kindly yet firmly. He put two hands on Poe’s shoulders. “Okay? Just because you are all grown up doesn’t mean you have to do it all on your own. I’m here for you.” He looked over to Finn who was still casually eating his breakfast, seemingly unphased by the conversation. “Both of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn paused midchew, feeling awkward for seeming so nonchalant while Poe and Kes were having a serious talk. He swallowed. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not to say I don’t understand why you would want to keep it from me,” Kes said. “But I’m your dad. I notice things. What am I supposed to do? Play dumb and just pretend I don’t know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe chuckled and fell into Kes’s chest. “I’m scared, Dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, parenthood is a scary thing,” he said, patting Poe’s back assuringly. “But you’re gonna be just fine. It’s not as bad as it seems. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kids are scary,” Poe whined starting to tear up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But babies are so cute, Poe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are cute,” Poe agreed with a sniffle. That made him feel better. He chuckled, again somewhere between a laugh and cry. “I get to have my own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. And if they’re anything like my baby, they will still be a giant baby when they’re thirty-five years old-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad!” Poe said, punching him in the chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just messing with you,” Kes said. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see Finn holding a mug of caf for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Life Day, Grandpa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kes let go of Poe to take the cup of caf. He was smiling so warm and bright, it almost hurt to look at. “Happy Life Day indeed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn sat next to Poe, wrapping an arm around his waist. He leaned into Kiss Poe but was very swiftly rejected. “Oh god. You smell like eggs. I’m gonna vomit.” Poe gagged, covering his mouth. And then he was gone, off to the fresher with BB-8 chasing after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn blinked at Kes. “What just happened? Did I do something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got him pregnant. That’s what,” Kes said. He held out a fist. “Well done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn smiled and bumped it. “I’m actually gonna go check on him but uh…” He stood up and pointed at Kes with a smile. “Thanks for breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe was leaning against the fresher sink when he felt a gentle bump against his leg. He looked down to see BB-8 peering up at him. “Hey, buddy. You hear the news?” he asked, crouching down. After taking a step away from the kitchen and thought of anything ‘egg’, his stomach settled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BB-8 beeped and warbled positively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Beebee. I’m happy too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The droid rolled around excitedly in a circle before looking up at Poe in anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, you can help. I’m counting on it,” Poe assured his rollie friend. He gave BB-8 a scratch on the dome. “But we’re keeping this quiet until Finn and I decide the time is right to tell everyone else. Got it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BB-8 nodded curtly, showing their understanding of Poe’s request.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe smiled down at his droid friend. BB-8 was probably the most trustworthy person in the galaxy. If his job was to keep something a secret, he would find a way. “Thanks, Pal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The top of the temple was brisk, cold, and windy. But the view was beautiful. Finn laid out a blanket on the edge of the temple for himself and Poe. Kes had hauled a foldable chair all the way up. He even tried to take the pack of food but Finn wouldn't let him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn unpacked the snacks and the beverages from the bag and Poe snagged the brown bottle right away. "Dibs. I've been dying to have some-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah. Ah. Ah," Finn said, pulling the bottle away from Poe and sending a look. "The baby?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe sighed. "Right. I guess I'll have the nonalcoholic koyo juice," he said with a roll of the eyes. He begrudgingly took the smaller, clear bottle filled with a pink orange liquid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn popped the lid to the brown bottle and sniffed it. "Mm. You made this yourself, Kes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep. Last year's harvest," Kes confirmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn pulled a tin cup out of the pack and poured himself some to drink. He passed the bottle to Kes who was curled up in a blanket on his seat. He took a sip of the beverage. "Mm. That is good! Wow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pft. You don’t have to rub it in my face," Poe said. Glared at Finn while he took the first sip of his fresh koyos juice. Poe sighed. "Damn. I forgot how much I missed koyos. First thing I've had all day that hasn't made me feel queasy." He took another swig and moaned. "Oh, Finn. We need to take some of this back to the base."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And some of this," Finn said, wiggling his eyebrows at Kes. "Can that be arranged?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can spare some of the fresh stuff but if you want the aged stuff you have to come home to visit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, with the baby on the way we'll probably come here more often," Finn said, smiling at Poe fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe squinted at Finn. He looked like he was about to add to the discussion, something valuable. "Where are the cookies?" Finn and Kes laughed but Poe didn't find it funny. "The cookies, Finn."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Don't worry. You'll get your cookies," Finn said. He dug around the pack and pulled out a small blue bag. He handed the bag of cookies to Poe and put his arms around him. "Anything for you, Princess." He pressed a kiss to Poe’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't grow a baby on juice and cookies alone, Poe," Kes warned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's Life Day! I can have all the junk food I want." Poe argued. Kes opened his mouth to argue but Poe continued. "The baby gets what the baby wants."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. You're already playing that card?" Kes asked. He took a swig from the bottle in his hands. "You're not far enough along to say that. Do you even know how far along you are?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe and Finn shared a look. Finn shrugged. "You'd have a better idea than me," he said to Poe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean… could be a week. Could be a month," Poe said. He didn’t sound very confident. "Or two."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess as soon as we get back, the first place we're going is medical to figure that out," Finn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That would be a wise decision," Kes said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And no flying," Finn added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Also a wise decision."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"People are gonna know something is up if I'm not allowed to fly," Poe argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They won't question you being grounded though," Finn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't ground me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just did," Finn teased. He pressed a kiss to the side of Poe's face. "No one will question Poe Dameron getting in trouble. You kinda have a track record."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since when does me being grounded actually make me stay on the ground?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since we're having a baby," Finn said, squeezing Poe protectively. "There will be plenty of things for you to do. I'll make sure you're occupied. And if you need to go see the stars to keep from going stir crazy, we'll work something out. I promise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm already going crazy just thinking about it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," Finn said. He knew how much Poe liked to be a part of the action. As much as the regular complications with pregnancy were already starting to irritate Poe, it would be nothing compared to having to "be careful".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When your mother was pregnant with you, I swear I caught her staring up at the sky longingly every time a turned around,” Kes said, reminiscing in the soft memories he had of her. “I thought nothing would ever take the place of the stars in her heart. But then she had Poe and nothing was harder for her than being away from Poe during those last years at war.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe leaned back against Finn, his heart beating with every mention of his mother. His whole life he knew he had a lot in common with her. He was her son through and through. And if his love for the stars was anything like hers, the love she must’ve felt for him was stronger than Poe had ever imagined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn pressed a kiss to Poe's neck and rubbed his shoulder. “Will you share?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe blinked out of his train of thought, smiling back at Finn as he held a cookie up to his lips. He watched as Finn crunched on the brown, crispy cookie thinking again about the love his mother had for him and the love he was about to experience for their child. The thought of being grounded for their baby seemed so inconsequential from that perspective.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, if mom could do it, I think I can too,” Poe said. He beamed a smile at Finn before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips. He could taste the chocolate from the cookies that Finn was still chewing. “You taste good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Finn pulled a cookie from the bag and pressed it to Poe’s lips. Poe looked down at it, taking it in his hand-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A series of booms echoed throughout the valley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Poe startled, pressing into Finn for cover. A series of whistles and explosions brought relief to Poe. He looked up at the sky to see beautiful flashes of light sparkling in the air. The fireworks crackled as the light fizzled to a dim glow before disappearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn chuckled and rubbed Poe’s arms to warm him up and comfort him. “You good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Caught me off guard,” Poe said as another series of booms and whistles and explosions lit the sky. He laid back on the blanket, Finn following suit. They cuddled up under a couple of blankets and watched the beautiful show of lights above them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like everybody got what they wanted for Life Day after all,” Finn said. He turned his head to look over at Kes only to find the man had fallen asleep. He and Poe laughed and shushed themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Life Day, Finn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Life Day.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked this late Christmas gift from me to you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>